Kidnapped
by cowgirl.at.heart
Summary: Sara's been kidnapped and Grissom's there to rescue her. GSR This was the first story I wrote, I just never got around to posting it. It's a little lame and cheesy. enjoy!


They had the place surrounded. The large warehouse was surrounded by some of Las Vegas' finest officers. Inside,a small SWAT team and four CSI's were making their way to a room in the far side of the building. Grissom, Catherine, Warrick, and Nick all had their guns drawn and their faces displayed anger and determination. But Grissom's eyes told more. He was scared, scared that they wouldn't get to her on time, and scared that even if they did, that he might be "_too late"_.

Earlier that day, CSI Sara Sidle had been inspecting a possible homicide when she was kidnapped by the main suspect. When news of her disappearance had reached the crime lab, things became chaotic. Grissom had shut himself down in his office, and Nick was panicking. It was left to Catherine to take hold of the situation.

But here they were now. They found the warehouse where that creep was holding Sara hostage. Grissom clenched his jaw and reached for the doorknob.

"Sir I think that you should leave this up to the SWAT team." An officer next to him had his hand on Grissom's shoulder.

Anger flared up inside of Grissom. "My CSI is in there! I have to get her out!"

"Sir I understand, but this is what the SWAT team does best."

"I –"

"Gill. Calm down. We'll get Sara out of there, but you have to calm down."

Breathing in deeply he sighed "you're right Catherine." He turned back to the SWAT officer. "The SWAT team may be good, but I know how this guy thinks. Just let me go in there and try to talk to him. Stay out here out of sight. If something goes wrong I'll call for you. Besides I've got my gun."

"Alright sir, but be careful."

"Thanks."

He rolled his shoulders, and turned the door-knob.

What he saw scared him even more. Daniel was sitting on the couch next to Sara and holding the gun at her throat. When he saw Grissom enter the room he jumped to his feet pulling Sara with him.

A look of fear was in Sara's eyes. "Grissom!"

He forced a small smile onto his face. "It's alright Sara, I'm here now."

"Awww isn't that sweet. Boss man came to Sidles rescue. If only you could have been here earlier. You're just in time to witness the execution of Miss Sara Sidle." He removedthe gun from her throat and placed it next to her right temple. Sara could feel the cold steel against her skin.

"Daniel listen to me, you don't have to do this. We know about your affair with that girl,but we haven't proved you guilty. We're still analyzing evidence-"

"You don't get it do you! You don't understand!" His finger tightened around the trigger.

"Tell me, maybe I will."

"Tell him Sara. Tell your boss what you figured out before he did" he sneered.

Sara's eyes were no longer scared, or panicked. Instead they were unusually calm, almost ice cold, and her face was totally relaxed. "Griss, he did it. Daniel killed those other girls."

"Sara how -"

"-The hair found at the crime scene that wasn't human. Greg thought that it might have been dogs or cat hair, but I made him analyze it again. It turned out to be dog hair, actually wolf hair. Only one zoo in Vegas houses this kind of wolf. And the man in charge of that canine? Daniel. That's why I came back to see if there was anything else that could strengthen the evidence." The entire time she was talking, her face displayed nothing but absolute calm,but her left hand had slowly worked its way up to Daniels gun.

_How is she keeping so calm? I'm fighting to keep from breaking down right here!_ Grissom shifted his footing slightly. "Well it seems that I was wrong about you Daniel. You are guilty. But you won't get away with it this time."

At that, Sara knocked the gun from Daniels hand. As soon as the gun hit the floor Grissom jumped on him, and took hold of his arms. He escorted him to the door, where he handed him off to a SWAT officer.

Turning around he saw Sara inhale shakily and fall to the ground. She sat there on the ground, with her chin on her knees, and her arms wrapped around her legs, rocking slowly back and forth. Grissom walked over to her and knelt down next to her. He put his hands on her knees to get her attention. She looked at him, with tear-filled eyes, and acting without thinking, he stood up and pulled her into his arms.

He had his hands wrapped around her waist, and she had her hands in front of her, resting on his chest. She buried her head in his shirt, and wept. He pulled her in tighter to him and stroked her hair. "Shh it's alright. I'm here Sara. You're safe now."

Speaking shakily through the tears she replied "Griss…..I….I was so scared."

"You didn't look scared to me. You looked so calm."

"I…..I thought he was gonna kill me."

"So did I, and that scared me more than you know."

Meanwhile the SWAT team had left the building, and Nick was about to enter the room, when Catherine pulled him back. She put a finger to her lips, and quietly pointed into the room. Grissom was holding a weeping Sara in his arms. She turned to Nick and Warrick and gave them a mischevious smile. "I think they need to be alone for awhile."

Sara had stopped crying and was wiping her eyes. Grissom's last comment had confused her, and she didn't know what to make of it. She was tired of all of his neglect, then mysterious comments. She just wanted a _yes_ or _no_. She looked into his eyes, and saw something new, something that slightly scared her. Compassion?

He placed his hand on her cheek and rubbed away the last tears with this thumb. "You're safe now, I've got you." And for the first time in years, he listened to his heart instead of his intellect. He leant in towards her, and gently placed soft kiss on her lips. At least it was only meant to be a small kiss. As soon as their lips met, passion, and a flame that he had so long been hiding and denying rose up in him. Sara was shocked at first but soon met his passion, with her own. The kiss of gentleness soon turned into one of pure passion. They eventually broke apart, each gasping for air.

Once she had caught her breath, she looked up at him with soft, questioning eyes. "Griss?"

"Sara….I…..I love you."

It was those three words that caused Sara to bare that rare smile that melted Grissom's heart.

He pulled her into a compassionate hug. His arms wrapped around her waist, and hers snaked up around his neck. She brushed a gentle kiss across his lips then whispered in his ear. "I've waited so long to hear that. I love you too Griss." Time past, and they just stood there clinging to each other surrounded by love. Eventually they broke apart, and they left the warehouse with his right arm cradling her back, and her head leaning slightly on his shoulder.


End file.
